


I can be your hero

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I love that song!





	I can be your hero

Our tale starts during The Battle of The Seven Potters, Hedwig and Pigwidgeon are helping fight The Deatheaters.

Hedwig shouted, "Go back, Pig! This is too dangerous."

Pigwidgeon smiled. "I know, I'm here to help you. I can be your hero."

Hedwig sighed. "Just be careful."

Pigwidgeon screamed, "Watch out, Wig!"

Hedwig had no clue that a Deatheater had just fired a spell in her direction, so Pigwidgeon batted the spell away frantically with his wings.

Hedwig gasped. "You just saved my life."

Pigwidgeon smirked. "Told ya I could be your hero."


End file.
